Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a roof reflector for a small high temperature reactor having a reactor core, a cold gas collector space, and a hot gas collector space. The reactor arrangement also includes a cover for the reactor core separating the core from the cold gas collector space, and a side reflector surrounding the reactor core. The roof reflector consists of an outer and an inner ring arranged over the cover and top parts of the side reflector.